


Trigger Happy Heart

by FairyLip



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Autistic Character, Background Relationships, Disabled Character, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, also I'm disabled, but do tell me if I get something wrong when portraying a disability, just FYI, major character death is serious btw; any pairing is on the line, on Depression Hiatus™
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyLip/pseuds/FairyLip
Summary: Hope's Peak High is the best school in Japan for students with disabilities. Makoto Naegi, a boy with ADD, is accepted into it. However, all this comes crashing down, as Monokuma drags the 77th class of Hope's Peak into a twisted game.





	1. Prologue-1: Despair

**Author's Note:**

> Mild disclaimer/AN: This is an AU. I use some stuff from canon though, including a few actual sentences (mostly modified) from the prologue of DR1. Enjoy! This is the first fic I’m proud enough of to post to AO3.

I was not happy when I first saw Hope’s Peak Academy. First of all, I was taking a long car ride, which is already pretty bad. This, though? This was terrible. I was being carted off to a special ed school. At the distance I was from it, I felt like I could almost touch it (it did tower over everything else in the bustling nearby urban area, after all). It was almost the centerpiece of the world at the angle I was looking at it from. If one word could be used to describe it, it would be Ultimate. That, however, was not what it was. Not by a longshot.

“Look, honey,” my mom said gently, “Hope’s Peak Academy. The guidebook says that it is a school that brings in people from around Japan, all with major disabilities. A government-funded school, specifically to help those with disabilities. It’s a miracle. Those who graduated were often said to have gotten the best education the world could offer to anyone with a disability. With hundreds of years of tradition, it sends only th-”

“‘Major’, mom? My medications are fine. This is just ridiculous. I don’t need to be here. Hell, I probably should be back at school,” I said, the last part grumbled at her. I was slumped-down in their gray minivan. The “leather” seat which held him up was starting to fray a bit.

She turned back and looked at me as she pulled in to drop me off. “Makoto. There are two things you need to attend this school, and you fit both. You’re both disabled and already in high school. This couldn’t be a better fit for you. Winning the lottery was a miracle! Just think of how great this will be for you. What an opportunity. Don’t go wasting it. For me?” The look of worry in her hazel eyes was noticeable. Her lips were split from chewing, and her brown hair was disheveled.

I, however reluctantly, did nod. “Yes, mom.” There, standing at the gate of the school of hope, was me. Ready. My bag and suitcases in hand and on back, I was ready to face this school, head-on. No matter how much it scared me, I was determined to do it. My parents were counting on me, and so was my sister. I took a breath, and walked my way through the front gates.

Before we go any farther, I should introduce myself. My name is Makoto Naegi. As you could probably tell, I’m nothing but a hopelessly average high school student. Average on the outside, at least. On the inside, I had some ADD (which really wasn’t as bad as people said it was, I swear). I don’t have any special abilities, amazing grades, or even a boisterous personality. I have hobbies, but I’m not a clairvoyant, a talented swimmer, or a pop idol. If you asked me what my favorite song, or TV show, or movie, or book, it’d probably be that moment’s chart-topper. I’m pretty average all around is what I’m trying to say. I’ve gotten used to it, though. That’s just who I am. Anyway, I figure it’s good to introduce myself quick as I can.

If I had a strong point, I’d say it’s I’m adaptable. When I won the lottery for the only non-handpicked student in my graduating year at Hope’s Peak, I wasn’t sure what to feel. My mom had entered me into it without my knowledge, but encouraged me to go. So, here I am, a completely average person in a completely unordinary school. I still could barely believe it.

The presence of it was overwhelming, and a little intimidating, but that’s to be expected. I did some research on some other kids coming here. They invite students with disabilities to be part of their program. Though their names weren’t officially published, there were things about them being passed around online. For example, one incoming student is a pop idol with heart irregularities, who’s known for her slow-paced love ballads. There’s also the bipolar baseball player, the ex-child soldier with PTSD, and even a former motorcycle gang with significant scarring from an accident. There’s a martial artist with intense depression, a former sports star who lost their legs, a lucky gambler with borderline personality disorder, a swimmer with ADHD (I imagine I’ll get along with them), a famous transgender programmer with anxiety, and even a delusional fortune teller. Thinking over it, it made me feel a bit calmer. I wouldn’t be entirely out of place here. I wouldn’t be a housecat in a pride of lions; rather, I’d be a cat in a pack of dogs. Some of them, though, I had no idea about. I just feel completely out of my element here. I’m hoping at least some of them will be milder cases. That was kind of an encouraging thought, in my mind. Maybe the slightest bit condescending, though. I looked at the letter clutched in my hand. One that I had gotten seemingly out of the blue.

_“Dear Makoto Naegi,_

_We recently had a lottery to select select ordinary disabled students into our high school. As a result, you have been selected to join us at the academy. This is an exciting opportunity. Please reply to the email that will be sent to you shortly._

_Regards,_

_Headmaster of Hope’s Peak_

_-J”_

It was intimidating and polite all at the same time. A pure piece work of terror, and it was in my hand. I still regretted not just turning it down, but my mother can be forceful in her insistence, sometimes. I couldn’t just say no to her, but it was finally hitting me how real this was, as I stood in front of the awe-inspiring school. I felt lost. Confused. I swallowed my fright and looked down at the email I printed out. _“Please meet us in the main hall for introductory activities at 8am sharp”._ It wasn’t for awhile, but I felt I should head in now anyway.

I gathered my courage and stepped through the front door. Out loud and to no one in particularly, I said, “So this is where we’re supposed to meet. I must be the first one here.”. An elegant clock in the corner clearly showed the time: 7:10. 50 minutes to kill. Of course, nobody’s here yet. I picked up my courage, ignored the knot in my stomach, and looked around. I may as well explore the school if no one else is here, right? As if by magic, though, a sharp pain took ahold of my head as I fell to my knees.

Life as I knew it came to an end.


	2. Mr. Monokuma's Big Speech

Darkness surrounded me. I felt like I was… floating? Not floating. Falling. Falling down, down, down, to somewhere. I couldn’t imagine where. It was cold, and it hurt, and I yet it was so, so empty. I couldn’t take it. I screamed out, for anyone to help me.

My head was laying on my arms. I could recognize that. My mouth hung open slightly. Did I drool? “Wh-what…? Where am I...?” I said to my arms. My arms were placed firmly on a hard, wooden desk. I felt heavy and uncomfortable. I’ve zonked out in a class before, but this was completely new. I had no clue what I was doing here. I looked around at the unfamiliar walls and scratched my head. The windows were boarded up with metal. I crept towards them, careful not to make much noise. Part of me wasn’t sure if that was me being paranoid, or just making sure not to bother the headache I had. The bright colors of the walls certainly didn’t help the latter part of the equation, at least.

I then returned to the desk, looking at a note on it. On the (shamefully drool-soaked) desk, was a piece of paper. On it was crudely scribbled “Congrats on getting into Hope’s Peak Academy!” On the inside, in the same strange and informal handwriting, was even more writing. “Hey there, new kid! The next semester is about to start. Starting today, this school will be your entire world!”. I shook my head and looked around the room some more. Really, besides the boarded-up windows, it wasn’t that strange of a classroom. There was a surveillance camera, but I didn’t find that particularly noteworthy.

“Hello?” I said to the open air. I sighed and looked up at the clock. 8am. Really? I’d be out for an hour? And someone dragged me to a classroom, instead of the nurse’s office. This day was getting stranger by the minute.  _ Maybe this was a prank being played by the seniors _ , I thought to myself, but that seemed ridiculous. Why would they board up the windows? How would they knock me out? I sighed, feeling slightly dejected and very confused. I may as well try to make it to the meeting. 

After a mild amount of deliberation, I went towards the beautiful wooden door (well, compared to my old school, anyway) and twisted the knob. It opened without any fuss, and I half-expected a bunch of older Hope’s Peakians to jump out. “Surprise!” they’d say, “Got the new kid!”. Except… that didn’t happen. The hallway was completely empty, besides an ghastly purple light shining down. A chalkboard sign nearby plainly stated “despair hotel”. I shook my head. This was all too weird for me.

I walked down the hall (well, more stumbled), finding nothing but closed doors, until I reached the main entryway. A rainbow of people, of all different personalities and styles, greeted me. It was almost overwhelming just how many people where there, were existing, and just how different they were. No one blended in. I waved sheepishly, feeling slightly overwhelmed.

Someone with fiery hair and a white jacket said, “Whoa, another new kid?” and I nodded.

It took me a moment to process what he meant. “So, you’re all…?”

A girl in a green dress nodded timidly and smiled at me, holding her hands in front of her politely. “Yes, we are all new here. Today was supposed to be the first day of class.”

A pudgy boy with glasses and a wheelchair spoke up soon after. “So, 15? Seems like a good class size.” He slyly pushed his specs up, resituating them on his nose.

I looked around to take in their faces. These were my classmates. All of them had some sort of disability. I felt a strange sense of belonging with them. Each of their faces shined with hopes, worries, and fears. It was as if an aura came from them, shining onto me.

“Uh, how’s it going? The name’s Makoto Naegi,” I said to them, as my eyes darted between the diverse cast of people in front of me. “Sorry I’m late. Stuff, uh, happened, and I fell asleep, I guess?”

A man (and I felt confident saying that, he looked about 25) with a stubbly beard and, quite frankly, outrageous hair, spoke up. “Whoa man, you too? Far out.”

A girl dressed up in elegant gothic lolita, with massive hair and red eyes, butted in. “Agreed. This is very curious, hm.” She tapped her finger, which had a strange metal sheath on it, to her chin.

The man in the wheelchair nodded. “Hmm, definitely not an average welcoming ceremony.”

I shook my head. All this was hard to keep up with. “Wh-what are you guys talking about? I have no clue what’s going on right now. I’m sorry, just give me a s-”

Someone in a uniform with dark, purplish hair, red eyes, and a hall monitor arm band spoke up. “Attention! There’s something else we must address! Makoto, you are tardy! You were supposed to be here at precisely, no more or less, 8 o’clock in the morning!” He rubbed his hands on his pants. “Being late on your first day? Why, if I were the headmaster, I’d expel you!”

I shook my head. This was too much to even process anymore. Thankfully, a girl with harsh eyes and dark hair spoke up. “He didn’t want to be late, obviously. Shut up.”

A peppy girl, with a generous figure, piped up afterwards. “Everyone, just calm down! We should introduce ourselves first, right?” Nods and looks of agreement were shared in the room. This was clearly a motion that was accepted in the impromptu board meeting that had been formed.

A boy with severe burns and a rather impressive haircut gave a half-laugh, half-snort as a response. He immediately added, “No time for fuckin’ introductions.” The purple-haired hall monitor from earlier shot him a dirty look. The gothic lolita clapped her hands together.

“We must introduce ourselves, everyone. It is ridiculous to assume we can have order without any sort of names, yes?” she said. A slight French accent crept into her voice. It was quite beautiful, and almost hypnotic.

The girl in green nodded. “Yes! Um, I agree. I think it would be good to introduce ourselves. And, uh, maybe our disabilities, if you feel comfortable? I mean, we’re all here because of them. It would be productive to learn about each other.”

A rather beautiful looking girl with blue hair nodded. “Of course! We should get that under way right away.” Her smile made my heart skip. I faintly recalled her from somewhere, but where? I shook my head and decided that the decision was for the best. I should really get to know them. I head up to her and extended my hand. She put hers in mine and we looked into each other’s eyes as we shook. “Hi, I’m Sayaka Maizono, and I’m looking forward to getting to know you! I have a congenital heart defect.” Her smile radiated kindness and she carried a faint, nostalgic scent. Her movement was that of a trained dancer. Sayaka Maizono… A name I recognized. She’s the lead singer of a pop idol group. I see her in magazines and on TV. It was a shock to find out she was coming to this school, with me. In the past, we had went to the same school. I doubt she remembers that, though. She was incredibly beautiful.  _ Dolllike _ , I thought to myself.

“I’m not a doll, you know. I’m alive!” she said, snapping me out of my trance. I shook my head.

“How did you…?” I said, a bit terrified.

“I’m psychic,” she replied, straight-faced and slightly terrifying.

I shook my head, confused. “E-excuse me?”

She laughed and patted me on the shoulder. “Intuition, Makoto. By the way, can I say something?”

“What?”

“It must be! Makoto, what-”

The hall monitor from earlier was swift in his interruption. “Your talking will not be tolerated! This is a school environment, and you will treat it like such!”

She nodded sheepishly. “Talk to you later, Makoto?”

I smiled. “Any time, Sayaka.”

He continued on an angry tirade that I couldn’t really give a damn about. Something about detention. Honestly, this was a hardass if I ever saw one. I sighed and headed towards the fellow in the wheelchair, white shirt, and bright pink tie with some sort of character design on it. He smiled politely at me and wheeled up. “Hifumi Yamada, former sports star, current Princess Piggles superfan. I can’t exactly participate in sports now, so I decided, hey, why not? May as well take a place in fandom history, if not sports history.” His jovial tone was quite uplifting. It eased my tensions. He wasn’t a stereotypical nerd, and I was grateful for that.

I waved goodbye and headed towards the redheaded guy from earlier. I waved to him, a bit scared. “Hey Makoto, the name’s Leon Kuwata. Baseball hitter, bipolar disorder. I know it gets a bad rep, but I’m a pretty chill dude, don’t worry. I, uh, am kinda on the DL right now. My old coach was kinda a grumpy old guy, you know? I’m gonna chase music here at this school, now, though. Don’t you think I have that rockstar vibe? Anyways, Makoto, I think we’ll get along fine. Nice hair, by the way.” He pointed to my cowlick, which I immediately blushed at and tried to smooth down.

“You, uh, certainly have a vibe going,” I said, having mentally noted his tongue piercing. It seemed like it’d be painful to get, but I felt I had little room to judge him. He seemed muscular and tough to deal with. I looked around a bit more at the room I was in. It felt different. There were strange, gun-like objects hanging from the ceiling, and a giant metal door. It felt more like a bunker than the school I was in before. Maybe I was too wrapped up in my hope for the school? I shook my head and went over to the hall monitor.

“I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru! I have OCD! We shall become crusaders that will be forged in the fires of education, together! Comrade Makoto Naegi, I welcome you!” He saluted me, and I felt a small urge to salute back, that I resisted. “You have a strong name. Thank you for attending school today!” He beamed at me, but it felt slightly empty. He honestly kind of annoyed me. I sighed and turned to the only other person in that corner of the room, a young girl with purple hair and a purple dress.

“H-hi… M-m-my name is…Toko. Toko F-Fukawa. I… I write. Oh! And I have d-dissociative identity disorder… I’m not a serial killer or anything, though! I p-promise. People just like making assumptions about us, because they can’t be bothered to research things, a-and...” I smiled and gave a knowing, understanding nod.

“It’s okay. I… I think I understand, all right? Feel free to explain if I get something wrong.” I smiled at her. She was completely unintimidating. I took in a deep breath. She was just a normal person. She gave a small, brief smile back. I shook hands with her and moved on to a man in a leather jacket, with severe facial burns running diagonally across his face, all the way back to his ear. By far his most notable feature was his corncob-like hair, which stuck straight out in front of him. He scowled at me.

“Nice to fucking metcha. Name’s Mondo. Mondo Oowada. Got these scars from a biking accident. Don’t fuck with me,” he said with a gruff voice, like he was spitting each word, “or I’ll kill you.” His glare was enough to send a chill down my spine, and his profanity was enough to have him get a disapproving glance from Ishimaru.

Under my breath, I sarcastically muttered a “Nice to meet you, too,” and walked away. I walked up to a grizzled girl. She looked my age, but her eyes looked distant, somehow, like she was looking somewhere far away. Above her eyes were some numbers, printed, stamped, or tattooed somehow onto it: 11037. Her standing was almost too straight. She saluted me, and I immediately understood her background. I awkwardly saluted back.

“Hello. I am designation 11037 of the Fenrir Mercenary Group. Codename, Mukuro Ikusaba. Real name, Kasami Enoshima.” she said with a practiced, measured tone. The last sentence was less clearly enunciated though, and had a more slightly more unsure tone. She brushed her hair back slightly, fully showing her tattoo. I just awkwardly backed away as she stared at me. Honestly, I was half-afraid she’d lash out.

I looked around for someone else to introduce myself to. I eventually picked out a red jacketed girl, who was… round. Her whole aura exuded a saccharine peppiness. “Hey there! I’m Aoi Asahina, but you can just call me Hina. All my friends do!” She held up a quick V sign, and, in the same motion, grabbed my hand to shake it. “I have ADHD! So, what was your name again and disability again?”

I sighed to myself, but could understand her struggle. “Makoto Naegi, ADD,” I said flatly.

“Mhm,” she said to herself, faintly. She then started moving her finger on her palm, as if she was drawing something “I knew it was something like that. Makoto Naegi, Makoto Naegi, Makoto Naegi… Yep! All squared away.” Quizzically, I looked at her. “Oh! It’s a memory technique. Write someone’s name down three times on your palm to remember them. Then ya recall it later! I call it ‘Hangman’s Gambit’. You know, like the game! Ooo, we should play hangman on one of the blackboards here.”

I smiled at her and looked at my palm. First day and I was already finding people I liked. “Well, I’ll remember that. Also, Aoi, do-” As quickly as she arrived, the girl had left. I sighed and looked around the big, vault like room for someone else to talk to. My eyes fell on the proper-looking girl in a dress. She was small, and shyly waved to me. I walked up to her and smiled back. 

She held out her hand, smiled, and stated quite properly, “My name is Chihiro Fujisaki. I have an anxiety disorder. Honored to meet you, Mr. Naegi.” While shaking her hand, I blushed and scratched the back of my neck.

“Please, call me Makoto,” I said, with a gentleness that wasn’t entirely intentional creeping into my voice.

She beamed with joy, with a little bit of a blush. “Ah! It’s so very nice to meet you, Makoto! Sorry, these kind of introductions can be awkward for me. I’m not used to talking to people. I do programming in my spare time, eheh. I hope we get along. Anyway, see you later, okay? I have to finish introductions.” She took a deep breath and headed over to the biker gang leader from earlier. Mondo. I inhaled sharply and shook my head. I couldn’t imagine that going well. I turned around and looked at a very purple girl. Her hair was a light purple, her clothes, from gloves, to boots, to jacket, were all a much darker purple, and even her eyes were piercing lavender. The only thing non-purple about her was her tie and buttons, which were a contrasting orange, and her shirt, which, even then, was a purplish-white. It was, in a word, beautiful. I went up to her and waved. Silence as she stared me up and down.

“Um, what’s your name…?” I asked, a bit nervously.

She continued scanning me. She didn’t look into my eyes, though. Blankly, she said “My name is Kyoko Kirigiri.” and stared off into the distance, passing over everyone in the room. She didn’t seem to care about me at all. I shifted around awkwardly, unsure if I was doing something wrong or not.

I coughed and smiled my best smile, which wasn’t all that great, if I’m being honest. “So, what are you doing at Hope’s Peak?”

She sighed and glanced into my eyes. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I just meant, uh, what’s your...”

“Ah. The disability or severe mental illness required for admittance. I’m autistic. It’s no big secret or anything.” She walked away without another word. I shook my head. My little sister, Komaru, was autistic, but I still felt completely lost. She tried talking to me about it, in anticipation that there would be an autistic person at Hope’s Peak. I wish I had payed more attention. She was excited and hoped to go to Hope’s Peak sometime on her own at some point in the future. 

I decided, against my better judgement, to continue the conversation. “My little sister is autistic, too, you know.”

She glared at me. “Right, okay, you’re one of those people. Anyway, Makoto, shouldn’t you be moving on? We shouldn’t keep people waiting.” Without another word, she left and headed to the corner of the room, inspecting the walls. I sighed. This was not going well.

Someone slapped me on the shoulder and I spun around, only to see someone who looked a lot older than I thought was high school age. He had a ridiculous combo of dreads and an afro. “Hey dude! I’m Yasuhiro Hagakure, or just Hiro for short. I honestly am a bit of a hero, if you need to get hooked up, you know what I’m saying?” he said with a wink, and then continued, “Anyway, I suffer from delusions sometimes, so if I get all weird, just tell me. Later, man!” He let out a hearty laugh and walked off. Honestly, that guy was incredibly confusing to me. I made a mental note to talk to him later.

I walked up to a muscle-bound person with stark white hair, and enough sports tape to tie down an elephant. She nodded at me. “I am Sakura Ogami. Yes, I am a woman. Hold your shock. I would not like to talk about my disability. Whatever you do, do not call me Ogre,” she said, the last part stained with disdain. She then cracked a half-smile. “You.” I immediately stood at attention, which I only half-realized. She stared up and down my body, judging it. “Hm. Completely ordinary muscles. I really must find a training partner,” the apparent woman plainly stated before trotting off.

I approached a person who seemed unapproachable, the elegant gothic lolita from earlier. She brushed her drill-shaped pigtails as she attempted to pass the time. I went up to her and held out my hand. “Hi, I’m-”

“Ah, yes, Naegi. So very nice to meet you, yes?” she asked, and put the hand with a metal finger covering into mine, and gave it a dainty shake. “I am Celestia Ludenberg. Chronic liar, borderline personality disorder. Pleased to make your acquaintance,” she said with a curtsy and a sly smile. Her accent seemed European.

“It’s nice to meet you, too! Um, but that name...” I managed to say, looking up at her. She was quite tall, and had a twinkle in her red eyes.

“Ah, no matter. Just call me Celeste, yes?”

I was confused and more than a little bit frightened. “Are you Japanese?”

“I can assure you, my ethnicity is quite certain.”

“Are you lying about your name? You said you were a liar before.”

“Oh, Makoto dear, don’t you think it’s a bit rude to ask a lady if she’s lying? At least lead up to it a bit. If you must know, Celestia Ludenburg is my real name. I’ve been trying to stop lying for a bit now, you know.” She brought my hand up to her mouth, kissed it, and turned away, leaving me, once again, to find someone. 

Unfortunately, the only person left was someone who seemed relatively unapproachable. I recognized him, though. He was the heir apparent of the Togami Corporation, Byakuya Togami. The Japanese business world was in an uproar when it was made known that he had been diagnosed with narcissistic personality disorder. His father assured the investors that he was perfectly fit to lead, and, as such, was going to be trained at the best school and with the best therapy money could buy, which happened to be Hope’s Peak.

He walked up to me, cold and businesslike. “Makoto, right? I’m sure you know me, I’m somewhat of a minor celebrity,” he said, distantly “but please call me out of I’m being obnoxious. The Togami family has a reputation to uphold.” He walked off without a giving me a chance to talk.

I sighed.  _ Well, it looks like I made two friends in a class of 15,  _ I thought to myself, not particularly keen on going into the school year like this. Introductions were finishing up, and I barely had anything to show for it. I still had time, of course, but it was still frustrating.

Byakuya was the first to speak up. “Anyway, shall we address the elephant in the room?”

Sayaka nodded and added, “Right! Makoto, you said you had just ‘just asleep’, right? Well, the same is true for every single one of us here.”

I laughed and shook my head. “Come on, you can’t be serious. Everyone?”

Leon nodded, “We all got to the main hall, then lost consciousness. When we came to, we were all somewhere in the school. Happened to you, too, right? It’s weird, and I don’t like it.“

“Someone’s gonna fuckin’ pay for this, the piece of shit!” Mondo yelled, far louder than he needed to.

“The windows are all boarded up, too. I didn’t see anything like that in the school handbook,” Ishimaru added, ignoring Mondo completely.

Kasami (or was it Mukuro? I really wasn’t sure which I should use) seemed distressed. “I also seem to have lost my phone and combat knife, which is odd. Keeping it on me at all times is my number one priority.”

Chihiro was looking through her bag and looked on the verge of panicking. “Um, everyone? Check your bags. I can’t find my laptop anywhere in mine...”

Kasami, also tense, also was inspecting the vault-style door that was in the front hallway. “This is unusual. Military-grade steel, about… I’m actually not sure how thick.” She gave it a few knocks and held her ear to the door. “I can hear… something, on the other side, but I’m not sure what. Along with what look to be modified miniguns up on the ceiling, even though it neither of these were here when we first arrived.” She tapped the door gently, then backed away.

Ishimaru nodded and saluted at the soldier girl. “It appears we are trapped! If I may suggest, there might be a crime going on currently!”

“I doubt anyone would kidnap us,” Celeste said, rather nonchalantly.

Yasuhiro was quick to chime in himself: “C’mon, everyone! Cheer up. I bet this is all just an elaborate welcoming ceremony, and we’re gonna find out are bags have been moved to our rooms or something. I just hope they didn’t search mine, you know what I’m saying?”

Chihiro, who was wringing their hands, stopped and nodded. “That sounds… kind of nice, actually.”

Out of nowhere, the school bell wrung out, and a fuzzy image silhouette appeared on the TV screen. It had a distinctly round appearance, with round bear ears on top of it. A happy, strangely unconcerned voice came on. It filled me with dread and unease, like someone was laughing at a train crash, or smiling over a dead body. “Testing, testing, one two three, mike check! This is a test of the school broadcast system. Can everyone hear me? Well, well, well! Looks like everything is set up. To all incoming students, I would like to begin the entrance ceremony, right now, in the gymnasium! I’ll be waiting~”

I felt strangely sick to my stomach and nervous. This couldn’t be real. I mean, how could it? Using that voice was just too odd. Togami had already started to walk out. I was frozen. It was too strange. It felt like the beginning to a bad dream. I could see Chihiro biting their nails, Yasuhiro looking excited, and Kasami looking just plain puzzled. More and more people started walking off, but I was frozen in place. Eventually, just me, Sayaka, Kasami and Kyoko were left.

Sayaka was the first to speak up, quietly. “So, what do we do?”

“Staying here just increases any risk there is, as at least the others are in the gym. Besides, a little bit of curiosity never hurt anyone,” Kyoko, confident as ever, answered right away.

“Uh, do you… wanna all go as a group?” I offered, still nervous around them. Sayaka gave an enthusiastic nod, while Kyoko shrugged and came over. It seemed that Mukuro had already left, though, as she was nowhere to be found. It was only a brief walk down the hallway, but I couldn’t help but notice Kyoko’s hypervigilance. She was looking all around, constantly. I gave her a look, trying to ask her with solely my eyes, but she refused to make eye contact. She took a peek inside the nurse’s office when we passed it, despite the warning tape on it. That part struck me as pretty strange, honestly. Why would there be warning tape if it was just temporarily closed? Did anyone outside of police officers even have access to it?

We stopped in the room before the gym. I looked Sayaka in the eyes. “You ready?” I asked, both to her and myself. She nodded and put on a brave smile. “And you, Kyoko?”

“We may as well. Makoto, Sayaka, follow me.” She opened the door to the gym and strutted inside, not showing any fear whatsoever. Still filled with uneasy dread, I entered the gymnasium. The whole place, set up like an entrance ceremony. It just seemed so… abnormal. So terrifying. So  _ wrong _ . I took a seat in between Kyoko and Sayaka anyway, and stared up at the podium.

That’s when I heard him.

“Hey there, howdy, hello! Is everyone here? Good! Let’s get this ball rooollling!” Of all  _ fucking _ things, a teddy bear popped out. Half black on its left, half white on the right. Most terrifying, though, was the read, scar-like eye on its black half. It just… sat on the announcement podium, in front of the microphone.

“Now, now, I know what you’re thinking. I want to clear something up for you: I’m not a teddy bear. I am, however, Monokuma! Headmaster Monokuma, to be precise. Nice to meet you all!” It was the strangest thing I think I ever witnessed, and it just made me feel more and more uneasy. Right before my eyes was a talking teddy bear. The bright voice and carefree voice made me sick to my stomach. It was too much. The anxiety was transforming into fear, and it hurt. Everyone murmured. Some shouted. I couldn’t tell who was who, just that it  _ hurt  _ and was so damn  _ terrifying _ . 

“Anyway, for all you doubters in the audience, if you just can’t BEAR my presence, be quiet. I’ll be done soon! After all, you guys have to get started. First of all, good morning! Now, for the entrance ceremony, let’s talk about school life here. You, as the hope of the world, will protect that splendid hope. You will live together, communally, in this school. No leaving the building, hear me? Everyone will live in harmony, and adhere to the standard rules and regulations. Oh, and it will never end, either! You’ll all be here until the day you die. Sorry ‘bout that!” More murmurs. A scream. I think someone got out of their chair. I didn’t care. I was just left staring in shock. “All of the conveniences, though? Those’ll be stocked right up! You’ll be completely cut off from the outside world. No talking, communicating, any of that sort of thing. Not a letter nor carrier pigeon! Sorry. Hey, at least you won’t have to worry about your family and friends!” I thought back to the metal plates. Oh God, he meant it. We’d be trapped here, with this piece of shit bear, forever. ”Help won’t come. Ever. So, please, feel free, live here forever! Knock up a girl, have your first beer, it’s aaaalll on me! Monokuma!” Even more talking. Someone shouted something, I think. Ishimaru? Leon? Mondo? I didn’t know. All I needed was to know more. It hurt and terrified me and  _ I needed to hear more. _

“Oh, boo, you skeptics. It makes me sad. I can hardly BEAR it! Upupupu, I’m proud of myself for that one. Anyway, it is sad… Doubting me, the headmaster of this school… Ah well. You should be doubting each other! After all, I speak the truth.” Even more talking. More whispers, people getting out of their chairs, crying, panic attacks. “There is one way to graduate, though...” Mondo approached the stage. 

“Fucking tell us, you piece of shit!” he shouted, righteous anger piercing through me.

“Now, as headmaster, I’ve crafted a special clause to get out of this school. No strings attached! The… Graduation Clause! Let me tell you a bit more about this rule. As I was stating earlier, you will all live here in harmony. If someone were to disrupt that harmony, though, they’d leave! Easy as pie.”

Mondo was even angrier. His voice pierced through the air as he marched down the aisle. “What do you mean, disrupt the harmony?”

“Upupup, you know...” Monokuma looked over his shoulder. He was nonchalant. He enjoyed the split second, the damn  _ split second _ it took for everyone to have their minds filled with hopes. And then he dropped the bomb on us.

“If one person were to murder another, of course!”

Mondo stepped back, eyes wide. “M-murder? Fuckin’ murder? I have to murder somebody if I want to leave this shithole?”

Monokuma nodded. He was an advanced robot thing, whatever he was. He just… nodded. “Of course! However you do it, as long as someone’s corpse is on the ground at the end of the day, everything’s okay! Wanna leave? Kill ‘em! Exterminate ‘em! Sleep with the fishes! Or the bears. Honestly, I’d prefer the latter, but hey, everyone has their tastes. Anyway, keep it in your numb skulls, everyone! You must kill someone if you want to leave.” My blood went cold. I couldn’t believe what Monokuma was saying. “Anyway, my hope for the future! But you must kill that hope, and turn it into delicious, delicious despair. Isn’t it great?!” I couldn’t keep track. Some more people were yelling. It was too much. Begging, there was begging and bargaining and  _ pleading _ , pleading with this fucking souped-up animatronic to let them go. I couldn’t help it. Tears started to flow. I think Kyoko gave me a look, and Maizono, she gripped my arm in her own fear.

“Stop blabbering! Please, Monokuma, let us go!” Hifumi shouted.

“Blabbering? Blabbering, blabbering, blabbering! What the hell do you mean, blabbering? Stop blabbering on about blabbering! Ugh, do none of you get it? You just want to be let go of. Just kill each other! It’s that easy. Obvs. God, do I have to do all this myself? Well, no, I won’t do that. As headmaster, I should kill absolutely none of my students! It would be irresponsible. Anyway, look, from here on out, this school is your home, your life, your world. Imagine it as… hmm, I dunno, your mom. Point of all this? Kill! Kill-kill-kill! Kill the kill, whatever. Just get to it!”

Hiro laughed. “Okay, dude, joke’s over. Fess up. You got us. Nice one, look, just gimme back the goods, okay?” Mondo rolled his eyes and was taking none of it. He pushed the fortune teller aside and climbed up the steps, then grabbed Monokuma by the neck.

“Listen up, Monokunt or whatever! This shit’s gone too far! Is this a joke or not?!” he screamed, his voice getting a bit hoarse and echoing off the walls.

“Joke? Upupupu… The only real joke here is your scars, fleshface.”

Mondo twitched, then roared, and punched Monokuma square in the face. He kept throwing more and more punches, while the bear only laughed in his face. Profanities that I hadn’t heard before or since came out, lacing his speech like a splotch of red on white lace. “V-violence against the headmaster is against the school regulations! I’m afraid you’ll be punished for that, upupupupupupu...”

Monokuma started beeping.

It kept speeding up.

Kyoko got up and yelled at Mondo, “Throw it the away!”

Just in time, he did, and it exploded above us all. People started cowering. Toko fainted, and Chihiro just openly wept. I could smell gunpowder as the light blinded me. This was the first explosion I ever experienced in real life, and it was horrifying. Then, like clockwork, another one popped out from behind the podium. My blood ran cold again. How many…?

“And if any of you lay a hand on me again, I’ll kill you. I’ll kill you over, and over, and over again. So many times. That was just a warning, Mr. Oowada. If anyone else is naughty...” Sharp claws extended from his white forepaw, which he slid across his throat. “you won’t just get a swat on the ass. ‘Course, you might get that any way, if I’m feeling frisky! Upupupu...”

Mukuro glared at him, hatred and fire in her eyes. “Tell me, then, Monokuma. How many of you are there?”

He gave a hearty laugh and sat down. “Oh, Monokumas have been placed all ‘round the school, hon! Oh, and my eyes are everywhere. Check the surveillance cameras. They’re even in your rooms! Just don’t get caught, and everything’ll be ‘kay, ‘kay? Upupupu… And remember, next time? You’ll be dead where you stand! Anyway, to commemorate your joyous entrance to this school, I have a present for all of you! It’s the Hope’s Peak Official Student eHandbook! All the latest features! It’s like a phone! Honestly, I wish I had one of these myself, but I had to give them all to the students here. It’s absolutely vital to school life. When you start it up, it displays your name. Make sure you have the right one! It’s not just the average handbook, though, it has so many uses! Hell, you could probably write your very own fanfic on it! Though I wouldn’t recommend it. Unless it was a fanfic between me and that soldier chick. She’s a pretty sweet piece of ass, know what I’m saying?” Mukuro, who had approached the stage, had balled her fist up.

Monokuma laughed. “Anyway, what I’m saying is, this is one tough cookie. So, do anything you want with it! Besides warm it up. That’s dangerous, you know what I’m saying? Anyway, have a nice time here at Hope’s Peak Academy for Disabled Students! And be seein’ ya!”

With that, he was gone. Everyone was in disarray, finding their handbooks and giving them to each other. Silence. Tears. Stares at each other, wondering if anyone would become a killer for their freedom. Toko spoke up first. “What just happened…?”

Kyoko clapped to get everyone’s attention. “Everyone, calm down. We need to think through this carefully and logically. Let’s summarize. We have two choices: Live here for the rest of our lives, or...”

Celeste grinned an empty grin and finished Kyoko’s sentence. “Or we have to kill one of our new classmates, yes?”

Chihiro was rocking herself and crying. “B-but! We can’t kill each other! We won’t!”

Hifumi wheeled over carefully. “We were abducted! Abducted and forced into this weird school thing. Now we’re even going to have to kill each other! I can’t handle this!”

Taka, as his usual loud self, immediately spoke up. “This is all fake! It’s ridiculous! How could a bear, not even a real one, kidnap us and hold us hostage? It’s ridiculous!”

Byakuya nodded. “It doesn’t matter if it’s real or fake. What matters is how seriously we take this. Do any of you take this seriously?”

Everyone was silent or choking back tears. I was still too raw to say anything. Everyone was standing around, looking at each other with suspicion, fear, and hatred. The acrid, metal taste in my mouth gave way to determination. Monokuma had sowed fear into our hearts and minds, and we were now suspicious of each other. I wouldn’t let that happen, though. I needed to get through this. Everyone here… we would do it. Together. This school of hope, turned into a place of despair, was only an obstacle to overcome.

 

**Killing School Life: Day 01**

**Surviving Students: 15**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This honestly took longer than expected, aaa! Sorry about that. At least I'm keeping up to the weekly update schedule I'm trying. I mean, barely, but still, I made it!


End file.
